Shinobi of Genius
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.
1. Mr Overly Cautious Preparer

Shinobi of Genius!

By: The Former PrinceofDDR

* * *

I just came up with this when I saw the Real Men of Genius Commercials after such a long time. I hope you enjoy it! Anheuser Busch created the original idea. 

**Key:**

Kakashi: Narrator

Iruka: Singer

* * *

(Cue the Real Men of Genius theme)

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said into the mike. 

"_Shinobi of Genius…" _Iruka sang into the other mike.

"Today, we salute you, Mr. Overly Cautious Preparer," Kakashi said.

"_Mr. Overly Cautious Preparer!" _Iruka sang once more, as Naruto showed up with a HUGE Backpack on his back.

"Shuriken, Kunai, Katana, Senbon. The only thing missing…is the Kitchen Sink."

"_That's a lot of pointy things!"_

"But you don't stop there. You decide to add what is, according to you, Kami's gift to man. Ramen."

"_A dude's got to eat!"_

"And then you say, "What the hell. I think I'll add in that Kitchen Sink after all."

"_Might need to do some dishes!"_

"And in the heat of battle, with all of the stuff you've got in that backpack, your allies can always count on you, to end up pulling out a cup of ramen instead of your Kunai."

"_Yes, we're screwed!"_

"Ironically, your mortal enemy happens to be as much of a ramen addict as you are, and spares your life for said cup of ramen."

"_Everybody's happy!"_

"So, here's to you, Mr. Overly Cautious Preparer. You remind us, that being a pansy, can sometimes be a good thing."

_"Mr. Overly Cautious Preparer!"_

* * *

"And, that's a wrap!" Kakashi said, pulling off the headphones, and pulling out two cans of Ninja Dews. "Care for one, Iruka?" 

"Don't mind if I do!" Iruka replied, and the two ninja toasted each other to a job well done.

* * *

And that is the first chapter. I hope I did a good job with it. I've already got ideas for two more. Here they are!

* * *

Mr. Brightly Colored Jumpsuit Wearer. 

Mr. Ultra Hot Kunoichi Harem Man.

* * *

If you liked this, and end up leaving a review, then you can suggest ones that you'd like to see, and I'll try my best to make the best ones a reality. 

Hope you liked this, and Catch you next continue!


	2. Mr Brightly Colored Jumpsuit Wearer

Shinobi of Genius!

By: The Former PrinceofDDR

_Summary: _Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

Wow. I didn't expect to get THIS many reviews for the first chapter. Thanks, everybody! Here's the next chapter!

(Cue Real Men of Genius Theme)

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said into the mike. 

"_Shinobi of Genius…"_ Iruka sang.

"Today, we salute you, Mr. Brightly Colored Jumpsuit Wearer."

"_Mr. Brightly Colored Jumpsuit Wearer!"_

"It takes a real special mind to come up with an outfit like that. A mind that thinks, "How is the best way to make my foe laugh to death."

"_You're tickling my funny bone!"_

"Despite the fact that the suit makes you a prime target, you bravely stare danger in the face…and say, "Bring it on!"

"_Just try not to laugh!"_

"The only flaw is that the suit will most likely NOT make you popular with the ladies."

"_I think I'm going blind!"_ Tenten, Sakura, and Ino sang.

"But hey, at least it's better than spandex."

"_Praise the Lord!"_ Iruka sang.

"So here's to you, Lord of the Fashion-Disasters. Because it takes a REAL man to wear full-body orange in public."

"_Mr. Brightly Colored Jumpsuit Wearer!"_

"ANBU Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan."

* * *

"Thanks for the help, ladies. Care for some Ninja Dew?" Kakashi said, pulling out five cans. 

"Thanks, Kakashi!" The girls said, toasting with Iruka and Kakashi on a job well done.

* * *

And that's a wrap! I think I could have done a better job with this one, but I hope you like it! Oh, and here's some of the suggestions you people gave me, that I will WITHOUT A DOUBT do later.

* * *

Mr. Trench Coat wearing Bad-Ass. 

Mrs. Overly Aggressive Fangirl.

Mr. Lazy boy who gets all the Ladies

And finally, Mr. I got lost on the road of life man!

* * *

Keep those suggestions coming! And Catch you next Continue!


	3. Mr Ultra Hot Kunoichi Harem Man

Shinobi of Genius

Written by The Former PrinceofDDR

_Summary: _Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

* * *

Man! At first, I was just going to write this for fun, and I wouldn't have cared how many reviews I got. But DAMN! I never thought that a fic with so few words in it, (much less one of MY fics) would get THIS many reviews! Thank you all SO much! I hope you really like this chapter! 

Subject: Naruto (once again. :p)

(Cue Real Men of Genius theme)

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said. 

"_Shinobi of Genius…" _Iruka sang.

"Today we salute you, Mr. Ultra Hot Kunoichi Harem Man."

"_Mr. Ultra Hot Kunoichi Harem Man!"_

"Very few men get to live out the TRUE Shinobi dream. Being surrounded by 5+ women, all of which are lovely… and all which can kick your ass."

"_Please punish me!"_

"The Genjutsu Mistress, The Weapons Mistress, The Ramen Girl, The Future Hyuuga Head, and the HOT 50+ female Sannin. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, buddy."

"_Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"_

"Of course, if you have such a harem, then your name is most likely…Naruto."

"_Lucky Bastard!"_

"Because as much as we hate to admit it, only he has the stamina to keep 'getting busy' with all the lovely ladies.

"_Lucky, Lucky Bastard!"_

"So here's to you, Object of every female's desire, and every man's scorn. You teach us that to have such a harem, all that is needed… is mastery of the Kage Bushin, and a 5000+ year old Demon Lord living within your belly. And I'm looking at you, **True Power (1)**."

"_Mr. Ultra hot Kunoichi Harem Man!"_

"ANBU Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan."

* * *

"That's a wrap! Care for some Ninja Dew, Naruto?" Iruka said. 

"Maybe later, Iruka-sensei. I've got some…business to attend to," Naruto said. "Ready to go, ladies?"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama!" Half of the Konoha Female Population (including Hinata, Sakura, and Ayame), called out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Lucky Bastard…" Iruka and Kakashi muttered as they watched Naruto walk off with the ladies to take care of…business.

* * *

And that's it for now! I'm still taking suggestions until the 5th chapter! So keep them coming, and Catch you next continue! 

(1). True Power is a Harem fic that...well, you'll have to see it to believe it. I can't explain it...


	4. Mr Lazy Boy who gets all the ladies

Shinobi of Genius

Written by: The Former PrinceofDDR

_Summary: _Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

* * *

Surprised? Since you guys love this fic so much, I decided to reward you with a DOUBLE FEATURE! I hope you like it! Here's the next chapter! 

Subject: Shikamaru

(Cue the Real Men of Genius theme)

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said. 

"_Shinobi of Genius…" _Iruka sang.

"Today we salute you, Mr. Lazy boy who gets all the ladies."

"_Mr. Lazy boy who gets all the ladies!"_

"Like Mr. Ultra Hot Kunoichi Harem man, you live the REAL Shinobi dream. The only difference is… you couldn't care less."

"_What's wrong with this picture?"_

"Day after day, night after night, the lovely ladies practically throw themselves at you. Yet, you pretend to not notice them. AT ALL."

"_Playing hard to get!"_

"What is your secret? Is it your 'Don't Care' attitude? Or maybe it's your 'Pineapple Hairstyle'? Whatever it is, WE WANT IT."

"_Should've stayed in college!"_

"So here's to you, Mr. Lord of Laziness. You are right on top of the Male Population's Hit List. Congratulations."

_"Mr. Lazy Boy who gets all the ladies!"_

* * *

"Yet another good day! Want some Ninja Dew, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked the Lazy boy. 

"Nah. Too Troublesome. See ya," Shikamaru said, walking off.

"Wait up, Shika-Sama!" The OTHER half of the female population of Konoha (including Ino, Tenten, and Temari (who doesn't even LIVE in Konoha), called, rushing after the Lord of Laziness.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Want to go back to College, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Right behind you, Kakashi," Iruka replied.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Hope you liked the surprise! Thank you all SOOOO much for all the reviews and support! And Catch you next continue! 


	5. Mr Creators of Real Men of Genius

Shinobi of Genius

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

_Summary: _Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

* * *

YAY! It's only been 4 chapters, and thanks to you guys, I'm over half-way away to getting 100 reviews! Thanks for loving this story so much! Here is the next chapter! 

Subject: The men (gods to me), that created the commercials these are based on, Pete Stacker, and Dave Bikler!

* * *

"Ninja Dew Presents, A Special, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said. 

"_Shinobi of Genius..."_ Iruka sang.

"Today, we salute you, Mr. Creators of Real Men Of Genius."

"_Mr. Creators of Real Men of Genius!"_

"Throughout the years, you've tickled our funny bone with all sorts of people. And even though they had NOTHING to do with Budlight, we still went out and brought 10-gallons of the stuff."

"_That's a lot of liquid!"_

"Mr. Taco Salad Inventor, Mr. Really Really REALLY Bad Dancer, and my personal favorite, Mr. Pro-Sports Heckler Guy."

"_That's right, Mother-BEEPer!" _**(1)**

"And most importantly, without you, this parody wouldn't even exist."

"_And we'd be out of a job!"_

"So here's to you, Crown Kings of Comedic Commercials. We got all our ideas from you. And for that, we'd like to say...Thank you."

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" _Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, and Tenten all sang.

"ANBU Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan."

* * *

"And that's a wrap! Normally, I'd offer a Ninja Dew, but how about we crack open a Budlight just this once?" Kakashi said, pulling out a box of the stuff. 

"Don't mind if I do!" Pete replied, pulling out a nice cold one.

"I'm game!" Dave said, grabbing one as well.

"I'm always up for something new," Iruka replied, snatching one up.

"Cheers to an awesome commercial, and an awesome parody!" The four said as one, clanking their cans together.

* * *

And as Kakashi said, that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Catch you next continue! 

**(1): **If you hear the "Mr. Pro-Sports Heckler Guy" commercial, then you'll get this part.


	6. Mrs Are Those Real Woman

Shinobi of Genius

Written by The Former PrinceofDDR

_Summary: _Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

* * *

Okay! Now that the special chapter is out of the way, I can get back to the real part of this Parody! I hope you all like it! 

Subject: Tsunade

* * *

"Ninja Dew Presents, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said. 

"_Shinobi of Genius..."_ Iruka sang.

"Today, we salute you, Mrs. Are Those Real Woman.

"_Mrs. Are Those Real Woman!"_

"Never before has man ever seen such a sight. A 50+ year old woman, who's cleavage puts the rest to shame."

"_It's got to be a trick!"_

"Those things are the size of bowling balls, yet they bounce like rubber balls. And everyone wants to know. What is your secret?"

"_Let me take a little peek!"_

"But then again, you are known as the best Medic-nin in the world. So who's to say that you haven't added a little somethin' somethin."

"_Plastic Surgery!"_

"So crack open a cold Ninja Dew, Possessor of the King-size Package. And thanks for showing us that being a Medic-nin can pay off. In more ways then one."

"_Mrs. Are Those Real Woman!"_

"ANBU Headquarts, Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

"And that's yet another wrap! Care for a Ninja Dew while we run for our lives, screaming like little girls all the while?" Kakashi suggested, breaking out said drink. 

"After you," Iruka offered, taking one of the cans.

"Why, thank you," Kakashi replied. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" _He screamed like a little girl, dashing out of the studio, Iruka hot on his trail, doing the same.

And not too far behind, a VERY _VERY_ **VERY** pissed Tsunade raced after them.

"Plastic Surgery, huh?-!" She roared. "I'll show YOU Plastic Surgery! HOW DOES BEING TURNED INTO A WOMAN SOUND?-!-?-!"

* * *

And thats the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it more then the last one! Catch you next continue! 


	7. Mr Purple NailPolish Wearer

Shinobi of Genius

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

_Summary: _Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

All right! Just a stone's throw away from getting 100 reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones! And thanks to Dark Blitzkrieg for this idea!

Subject: Itachi. NO ONE IS SAFE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-!-! ...Ahem.

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi of Genius," Kakashi said into the headset. 

_"Shinobi of Genius..."_ Iruka sang into the mike.

"Today, we salute you, Mr. Purple Nail-Polish Wearer."

_"Mr. Purple Nail-Polish Wearer!"_

"Now there is a sight to see. One man, who could be the very picture of the word 'Bad-ass'...wearing not black, but PURPLE Nail-Polish."

_"What is this world coming to?"_

"No matter how bad-ass you look with your red eyes, black robe and gold ring, we look at those perfect manicured nails...and die a little inside."

_"Pretty girly if you ask me!"_

"Of course, you could care less. Because if someone so much as looks at you funny, you can burn them to a crisp just by LOOKING at them."

_"I meant girly in a good way!"_

"So here's to you, Mr. Femmine Bad-Ass. You may look like a girl... but no one would DARE say that to your face."

_"Mr. Purple Nail-Polish Wearer!"_

"ANBU Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan."

* * *

"And that's another wrap!" Kakashi said, taking off his headset. "Care for yet another Ninja Dew, Iruka?" 

But before Iruka could say anything, an explosion came from one of the walls.

The two friends turned to the busted wall to see Tsunade AND Itachi staring at them.

And they were not happy.

AT ALL.

The two turned to each other.

"Truce?" Itachi questioned.

"Truce." Tsunade replied.

Iruka and Kakashi turned to each other.

"Run?" Kakashi questioned.

"Run." Iruka replied.

The rest is pretty much history.

* * *

And that's another wrap! I hope you enjoyed it, because I think I'm running out of ways to keep it funny. Please tell me what you think. Catch you next continue! 


	8. Mr Freakishly Large Eyebrows Man

Shinobi of Genius

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius. All the while enjoying the tast of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commericals.

YAY! I finally have 100 reviews for this story! Thanks to all that read and review! Here's the next chapter!

Subject: Gai. I KNOW you've been waiting for this one.

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi. Of GENIUS," Kakashi said. 

_"Shinobi of Genius!"_ Iruka sang.

"Today, we salute you, Mr. Freakishly Large Eyebrows Man."

_"Mr. Freakishly Large Eyebrows Man!"_

"Never in the world of Ninjas has such a sight been seen. A man...who can use his own eyebrows as weapons."

_"My god, I'm going blind!"_

"Those things are so huge that they'd be much better off somewhere else. Like the Forest.

_"Did those things just wink at me?"_

"And the worst thing, is that more then one set of them exist. And trust me, one more set is one more too many."

_"My god, they're mutipling!"_

"So here's to you, Excellence of Eyehair. And if you happen to hear a faint buzzing sound tonight when you sleep...ignore it."

_"Mr. Freakishly Large Eyebrows Man!"_

"ANBU Headquaters, Tokyo, Japan."

* * *

"Whew. Another wrap finished," Kakashi sighed. "Now, where's that Ninja Dew...?"

"ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai shouted, jumping into the studio.

"...Hello, Gai," Kakashi muttered.

"I just heard what you said about my eyebrows. But that's OKAY. I figure the only reason you mock the eyebrow, is because you don't have it yourself! SO, I got THIS!" Gai said, pulling out a bottle.

"...And what is that?" Kakashi said.

"HAIR GROWTH! Just sprikle some of this onto your eyebrows, and you'll have them just as full as me!" Gai said, with the Nice Guy Pose.

Kakashi looked at Gai for a few seconds. Then, without warning, he fled at high speed.

"Hmuph. My Eternal Rival doesn't know what he's missing. But surely IRUKA-san will!" Gai said, whirling around to where Iruka was.

...Only to find that he was gone as well.

"...Oh well. More for me!" Gai shruuged.

* * *

And that all for now! Catch you next continue! 


	9. Mr OverlyEmo Angsting Avenger

Shinobi of Genius

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

Subject: Sasuke! (The one you've been waiting for!)

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi...of Genius," Kakashi said into the mike.

_"Shinobi of Genius..." _Iruka sang into the other mike.

"Today, we salute you, Mr. Over-Emo Angsting Avenger.

_"Mr. Over-Emo Angsting Avenger!"_

"When it comes to holding grudges, you REALLY hold grudges. When it comes to being power-hungry, you are REALLY power-hungry. And when it comes to being an asshole...well, you're just the king."

_"All hail the king!"_

"You are the only person that has the chance of getting even more women than Mr. Ultra Hot Kunoichi Harem Man. But who needs women when you can have the head of your brother handed to you on a sliver platter?"

_"Complete with salad dressing!"_

"But you do have one redeeming quality. You are the most hated person on the manga. And we gain views just for people to see if you'll die. Good job."

_"Die, Mother F&#(er, DIE!"_

"So, here's to you, Lord of the Pricks. May your kids grow to be pretty boys like you."

_"Mr. Over-Emo Angsting Avenger!"_

"Whew, another good job," Kakashi said, taking off the headphones. "Want another...dew...Iruka...?"

Kakashi was cut short as he saw Sasuke glaring at the two of them. With an army of his fangirls right behind him.

"You know what they say, Kakashi. Hell hath no fury like 1000 women scorned," Sasuke said with a cruel smirk. "ATTACK!"

"FOR SASUKE-KUN!" The Fangirls screeched. They charged towards the two shinobi, Sasuke leading them.

"Not again!" Kakashi and Iruka yelled, running out of the studio like the hounds of hell were after them.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and only to come out with this half-assed chapter. Oh, well, I think my Sakura chapter will make up for it. Catch you next continue!


	10. Miss Overly Aggressive Fangirl

Shinobi of Genius

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka salute to the REAL Ninja of Genius, all the while enjoying the taste of Ninja Dew. Inspired by the Real Men of Genius Commercials.

Subject: Sakura!

* * *

"Ninja Dew presents, Shinobi...of Genius," Kakashi said into the mike.

_"Shinobi of Genius..." _Iruka sang into the other mike.

"Today, we salute you, Miss Overly Aggressive Fangirl."

_"Miss Overly Aggressive Fangirl!"_

"You, my dear, are the worst type of fangirl to exist. With beauty like a goddess...yet strength like an ox."

_"Tranny Alert!"_

"You pound to the ground anyone who so much as LOOKS at your desire funny. Earning quite a fanbase for yourself."

_"The TRANNY fanbase!"_

"Some men like your type, though. And there's a name for people like that. We call them...Masochists.

_"Tranny, tranny, tranny! ...Oh, and TRANNY!"_

"So here's to you, Mistress of Pain. And if you are hearing this ad...I'm sorry. For EVERYTHING I said. ...Really."

_"Miss Overly Aggressive Fangirl!"_

* * *

"Kakashi! IRUKA! You two are DEAD!!" Sakura bellowed, rushing into the room.

...Only to find that the two had run off way before then.

"...Well, CRAP. I'LL HUNT YOU BASTARDS DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!!" The PMSing Sakura roared, running off to track them down.

* * *

Heh, two in one night. Hope you liked it! Catch you next continue!


End file.
